Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, are in widespread use and can provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Portable electronic devices can include several types of devices including mobile stations such as simple cellular telephones, smart telephones, wireless Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers with wireless 802.11 or Bluetooth capabilities. These devices can include wireless communication capabilities, and can run on a wide variety of networks, from data-only networks such as Mobitex and DataTAC to complex voice and data networks such as GSM/GPRS, CDMA, EDGE, UMTS and CDMA2000 networks.
Portable electronic devices, such as PDAs and smart telephones, are generally intended for handheld use and ease of portability. Smaller devices are generally desirable for portability. A touch screen display for input and output is particularly useful on such handheld devices as such handheld devices are small and are therefore limited in space available for other user input and output devices. Further, the screen content on the touch screen display devices can be modified depending on the functions and operations being performed.
Portable electronic devices are now often provided with media players, such as mp3 and digital video players. Users generally download media files to the portable electronic device from a media library stored on a home computer. However, it can be challenging to manage media files directly on a portable electronic device, such as selecting files for subsequent download. It is therefore desirable to improve media file management capabilities, particularly on portable touch screen devices.